


- 框 球衣 击掌 汗 -

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 樱木花翰x流川深可能是个11努力掰弯不解风情木头深的故事





	1. 第1-2节

**Author's Note:**

> 上升不可  
> 真人无关

第1节 - 框 -

【凌晨三点】

”砰…砰… 哐！“  
凌晨三点的天空正是最暗沉的墨色  
只有球馆窗户透出方形的光亮  
球鞋和地面摩擦的声音在空旷的场地中回荡

橙色的头发被压在帽檐下动弹不得  
他的头发有些长了  
黏在眉眼四周有些遮挡  
抬手不耐烦地把头发拨到一旁  
汗珠顺着湿透的发尖下滑

广州潮湿的空气对这个情形没有丝毫帮助  
凌晨的空气也不见半点清爽  
速干球衣贴在他身上吸满了汗水  
仿佛一拧就能挤出一盆水来

”切 命中率怎么还是不行“  
他想着白天的分组比赛  
眼神微暗  
【啧 李汶翰】

入队以来  
所有练习赛他们都分在一个组  
只觉得他是个可靠地队友  
甚至还有些默契  
自己的每个传球他都能接到  
一个对视就能明白自己的意图  
他们配合流畅  
几乎成了队内无往不利的黄金搭档

今天是他们第一次被分到了不同的组  
自己的传球数次被断  
精巧的战术设计又总被队友的漏接破坏  
反观他倒是如鱼得水得分不断  
还对自己紧迫盯防分毫不放

白天的比赛他们组以10分惨败  
他憋了一肚子的气  
但又说不清到底在气什么  
是自己队伍的失败？  
是自己错失的得分机会？  
是球传出去却发现不是他的迷茫？  
还是看着他不断得分却还是忍不住用眼神追随的那个不争气的自己？

自己气得加练到现在  
却练得命中率越来越低  
越想越生气  
他鼓起双颊  
右手狠狠地把球拍出  
篮球高高的弹动了几下后  
被一只手凌空拦下

”这是怎么了，谁惹我们深深生气了？  
说出来，大哥替你报仇！“  
来人戏谑的说着  
随意的拍了两下球  
抬手一个远射  
球从篮框的中心穿过  
空心三分

 

第2节 - 球衣 -

李振宁压根不想理他  
身上又湿又热闷得难受  
扯起球衣下摆随便在脸上一抹  
转身就往球馆门口走去

”诶诶 深深你别走啊“  
去路被人拦住  
颈部接触到冰凉的触感  
激的他猛地一哆嗦  
”来，乖，喝水。  
休息一下来一场怎么样？白天都没打爽！  
你练到这么晚肯定也是白天没尽兴不是？“  
李振宁抬起头   
李汶翰笔直的鼻梁就杵在他眼前不足5cm的地方

”靠 你离我这么近干嘛 有病啊？！“  
李振宁心里一慌  
一把推开李汶翰  
”我累了，要回去休息了，这都几点了？“

”别啊“  
一只手横臂一揽  
李振宁整个人倒向了身后的怀抱  
腰被箍得死紧  
“你不想看看科比口中凌晨四点的夜空吗？”  
【和我一起】

”不想！“  
李振宁用手肘抵着身后那人不停挣扎  
”呀不好意思 忘了你喜欢艾弗森“  
李汶翰贴着李振宁耳畔笑道  
”那你更应该陪我打一场了  
我可是专门穿了76人三号球衣来的“

李振宁瞥了他一眼  
看见真的是深蓝色的76人球衣才勉强放下手肘  
“看在艾弗森的份上…  
带多余的球衣了么？”  
“当然！”  
李汶翰像叮当猫一样不知从哪里掏出来一件球衣  
搭到李振宁肩上

李振宁拿着球衣走到场边  
摘下帽子随意的甩了甩头发  
双手抓住球衣下摆拉过头顶  
露出汗湿的肩背

小麦色的肌肤散发着湿润的光泽  
不听话的汗滴沿着颈椎下滑  
经过蝴蝶骨的边缘  
沿着脊旁肌的轮廓  
蹭过凹陷的腰窝  
从宽大运动裤的上缘  
没入股间的阴影  
再不见踪迹

李汶翰紧紧地盯着那滴汗珠  
喉结上浮又落下  
伸出舌舔了舔分外干涩的嘴唇  
终于移开了视线  
“怎么样 爱不爱大哥 这件可也是艾弗森”

“爱个鬼啊爱”  
李振宁套上球衣  
又是标志性的嫌弃脸  
活动了一下四肢  
“来吧”

“你要这么投 来大哥教你”  
一个跳投  
“我不”  
一个三不沾

“嘿嘿你拦不住我”  
一个三步上篮  
“切 你又拦得住我了？”  
一个花式过人

咚咚的球声和鞋底的吱嘎声再次响起

—  
【凌晨四点】

一躺一坐  
两个人喘着粗气  
摊在球场中央

“累死我了…”  
“你不行了？”  
“哈？你说什么？”  
“你！不！行！了！”  
“敢说你大哥不行？大哥今天就让你见识一下我行不行！”

下一刻  
两个人就滚作一团  
像是两只互相抓挠的公猫  
纠缠不清

“我行不行？啊？行不行？”  
李汶翰终是占据了上风  
把李振宁压在身下  
手伸在他球衣里挠痒痒  
“哈哈哈哈 大…大哥…你行…哈哈…你行！你行！别挠了！”

“这就求饶了？这怎么行？还没让你见识到大哥的厉害呢”  
李汶翰倒是停止了挠痒痒的动作  
手掌顺着李振宁的腰线抚摸下滑  
入手汗湿滑腻的触感  
让他忍不住想要更多

李振宁一时被吓傻了  
僵住不敢动作  
直到李汶翰的手抚过他的跨骨并离耻骨越来越近  
才突然惊醒  
然而为时已晚

李汶翰已经一手握住李振宁因为运动而微微充血的下身  
拇指在敏感的龟头上摩挲  
双眼被眼睑和睫毛遮住了大半  
看不清神色

“李汶翰 你干嘛？！嗯...”  
“让你看看大哥行不行啊…  
舒服么深深？”  
“舒服个p…啊嗯…”  
李振宁的思维被不断上涌的疲倦和快感遮蔽  
随意挣扎了几下便如同一条脱水的鱼  
失去了动力

“来…深深乖，也帮帮大哥好不好？”  
李汶翰牵过李振宁的左手  
环住自己早已火热的坚挺  
盯着李振宁齿间漏出的一点粉舌  
手下更快的动作起来

“啪嗒…啪嗒…”  
两人汗水滴落在木制的地面上  
反射着顶灯的光  
照着不知属于谁的欲望与羞怯

粗喘与低吼声中  
白色乳状的液滴  
覆盖了汗水的痕迹  
在地板上慢慢凝固  
凝固了凌晨四点的夜

 

“夜色的暗涌 遮蔽了思维”  
【互相帮助罢了】

 

TBC


	2. 第3节 - 击掌 -

第3节 - 击掌 -

自那天以后李振宁一直在躲着他  
不论是练习还是比赛  
甚至配合都出了问题  
失误频频

“汶翰啊，你和振宁最近是不是有矛盾？”  
教练揉着眉心语重心长  
“都是男孩子，没什么过不去的，你又是队长，要负责把事情说开”  
“是，教练”

李汶翰走进更衣室  
正好看见李振宁擦着汗走进来  
他一把拽住李振宁的手腕  
拉着他走到一排柜子后面  
“砰”  
右手越过李振宁肩头撑在铁皮门上  
低头直视那双让他抓心挠肺的桃花眼

“深深你最近怎么了？我哪里惹到你了？是不是那天…”  
“没有！是队长你想多了”  
李振宁把毛巾披在头上  
垂眼缩进阴影  
“教练说我们的配合出了问题。”  
“…嗯…我也感觉到了…”  
李振宁抬手不自在地挠了挠脖子  
“这周末，我们各自约上不在队里的朋友来一场5v5怎么样？  
如果你输了，就告诉我最近为什么躲着我；  
如果我输了，我就不论原因向你道歉，也算恩怨两清。  
如何？”  
“……好”  
李振宁轻轻推开李汶翰的右肩  
退出了他的环绕

 

【周六下午五点】

“哇，李深深，这就是你们篮球队队长哇！”  
人未到声先至  
“你好你好队长你好，我是李深深的发小施展！久闻大名！如雷贯耳！在队里照顾我们深深肯定超级辛苦超级累！”  
一双手激动地握了上来  
上下摇晃  
【施展，发小，危险等级：高】

“行了施展，赶紧放开，你再把人家队长吓到”  
B格十足的一人插着兜走在前面  
后面又一个白T高个搂着李振宁走在后面  
李振宁仰着头和那人不知道说了什么  
笑得眉目尽展眼如弯月

“你好，很高兴认识你”  
李汶翰强忍着怒气扯了个营业的微笑  
眼神却死死盯着被人搂在怀里的李振宁  
白T蓝背心还戴了蓝发带和护腕  
水灵灵的

“师铭泽”  
视线又被人挡住  
一只手伸到李汶翰面前  
“感谢你一直照顾深深”  
“不用谢，这是我应该做的”  
大力的握手  
两人都暗暗咬着牙  
【师铭泽，疑似前队长，危险等级：高】

“嗨呀，姚姚，Leo你们也来打个招呼呀！还有那边的你们几个，都来认识一下嘛！”  
还是大喇叭打断了暗中的较量  
师铭泽若无其事的收回了手  
又在背后暗暗甩了甩  
【李振宁这新队长可以啊，不过还得再考察考察】

“来来，这是区天瑞，Leo，可会做饭了！深深最爱吃他做的辣子鸡丁！”  
来人温柔的笑了笑  
【Leo，大厨，危险等级：中】

“还有这是姚博岚，姚姚，篮球可也是专业水平的，深深的老搭档了！”  
好个篮球打得好，还老搭档，还长得挺不赖  
李汶翰默念着这个名字  
一笔一划的  
把这个名字写在了黑名单上  
【姚博岚，篮球搭档，危险等级：超高】

“来深深，我给你介绍一下我们这边的”  
李汶翰自然地走过去搭上李振宁肩膀  
“嘉羿”  
“嗨，深深你好！”  
【嘉羿这傻小子笑得那么灿烂干什么，等会得让他离深深远点】  
“姚明明，胡春杨，陈宥维”  
礼貌的握手  
【嗯，这三个表现的不错】

李汶翰小算盘打得哗啦哗啦直响  
“我专门带了不怎么会打篮球的朋友哦深深“  
他凑到李振宁颈边  
轻轻吹气  
李振宁受惊得向后一缩  
睁大了眼睛看着他  
【真可爱】  
李汶翰笑着  
”你可一定要赢啊”

哨声响起  
黑珍珠队对大虎队的比赛正式打响  
夕阳映成橘色的天空下  
拦网中间的水泥地上  
青年们你来我往

“姚姚！”  
橘色的篮球一个弹地落入姚博岚手中  
姚博岚持球三步上篮  
“哐”  
球稳稳的入筐  
赶着回防的白衣青年跑回中线  
李振宁早就站在那里举着手等待  
“啪”  
一个响亮的击掌  
默契的对视

“嘿，大哥你怎么了”  
陈宥维拍了拍站着发呆的李汶翰  
“该我们进攻了”  
“哦…”  
李汶翰没精打采的跑动起来  
“男人嘛，就是要在球场上展现出自己无法匹敌的实力和魅力才能够被对方注意到的存在啊”  
陈宥维跟他后面小声说道，又接着扬起声  
“杨杨你去盯防施展，明明你看住师铭泽，反正你们都不怎么会打”

“对面的你说啥子诶？我啷个就不会打咯？看展哥我不把你们打个落花…”  
“我…我不会打”  
高高瘦瘦的小孩拦在施展面前  
”要么…你…你让让我？“  
”啊…哦…“  
大喇叭看着眼前动作僵硬的小孩  
莫名哑了火

球传到姚明明手里  
他左晃右晃都传不出去球  
眼前这人仗着身高优势拦住了他的去路  
姚明明急得眼眶都红了  
狠狠的盯着师铭泽  
连人带着球楞往前冲  
师铭泽只好退开一步  
无奈的耸了耸肩  
【小猫儿爪子还挺尖】

姚明明把球传给李汶翰  
李汶翰看着面前的李振宁狡猾一笑  
胯下运球后一个撤步到三分线外  
起跳轻投  
球出手却看都没看  
只盯着李振宁的双眼  
直至他忍不住闪躲  
”三分哦“  
”哐“  
利落的入筐

李振宁鼓了股腮帮  
跑到篮下拿到球  
用力地拍着  
一下一下的  
水泥地都会嚎叫着好痛

他运球到中线附近  
却遭到了意想不到的阻拦  
嘉羿站到他面前  
张牙舞爪的挥舞着手臂  
像只八爪鱼一样毫不专业  
脸上还做着奇怪的表情  
咬着牙把俊朗的五官都挤到了一起  
李振宁从没见过这等用脸防守的场面  
如同被针戳破的气球  
抱着篮球哈哈哈哈的大笑起来  
”这分送你，送你还不行吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈“  
”嘿嘿嘿，谢谢深深！“  
嘉羿从李振宁手里接过篮球  
吐了吐舌头  
转身向队友跑去  
他举着手和队友一一击掌邀功  
却只收到了李汶翰的一个白眼

小熊软糖不明白  
小熊软糖很委屈

比分交替着上升  
一边靠着李振宁控卫和姚博岚大前的流畅配合不断得分  
一边靠着李汶翰超强的综合实力加上陈宥维的篮下补分紧追不舍

球场上泾渭分明  
有几人打得气氛焦灼中掺杂着搞笑  
又有两对在球场边缘站桩  
心不在焉 说说笑笑

于是有两个人的名字已经被李汶翰从黑名单里划掉

太阳已沉入地平线下方  
街头的球场被射灯照亮  
尘埃混着小虫在灯下杂乱的舞动  
青年们的身影还在灯下纠缠着  
大汗淋漓

”最后一分钟！“  
黑珍珠队领先两分  
球权还在李振宁手上  
场面对他十分有利  
他不紧不慢的运着球  
向姚博岚比了个6+2的手势  
姚博岚会意的向内圈逼近  
李振宁带球跑进三分线  
作势要传球  
实则起跳后仰  
投球出去的瞬间却被人截下

”深深的每个暗号我都记得哦“  
李汶翰落地冲向篮球  
运球刚过中线便将球出手  
李振宁看着出手的距离松了口气

尖锐的哨声响起  
比赛结束

”哐“  
篮球入筐

大虎队靠着李汶翰的超远距离三分压哨逆转  
凭一分险胜

李汶翰把短袖撸上肩膀  
露出汗湿的手臂  
三角肌肱二头肌肱三头肌充着血  
线条饱满而分明  
他转头看向李振宁  
举起右手手掌  
”友谊第一，比赛第二，嗯？“  
李振宁拽下发带  
任由汗湿的头发散落  
无意识的舔过嘴唇  
伸出右手  
”啪“  
用力地击掌  
手掌拍的通红

李振宁还没来得及收手  
伸出去的手掌就被人攥住  
一个用力被拉近了距离  
”愿赌服输？“  
”哼“

 

TBC


End file.
